


The Boys’ Bathroom

by cherry_tae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Character Development, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kinda, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Time Skips, Trans Male Character, im not rly sure how to tag this???, in the boys bathroom so just to be sure i’ll add that tag, not rly but felix does mention not feeling safe, nothing bad happens but just in case, the story moves kinda fast bc i wanted it to be short, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_tae/pseuds/cherry_tae
Summary: Felix’s first time using the boys’ bathroom...





	The Boys’ Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhh idk if this is written well enough but uh yea..,,also disclaimer: i’m not trans i just wrote this bc the idea came to me n i thought it was sweet,, in no way do i mean to offend or trigger anyone w this fic i just wanted to be inclusive n also write smth a little different from anything i’ve done before.. i tried to find a ftm beta reader for this to make sure it was okay to publish but i couldnt so um yea.., hope you like it tho.,, (◞‸◟)

Felix looks around the room noticing people still up and talking to their friends and family. The lights are still on and the previews haven’t started yet. He takes some sips of his large coke that his boyfriend just insisted on buying him.

The lights slowly dim until they turn off. Everyone scatters to their seats and quiet down. It’s just the previews now so there are still some whispers but nothing much. He and Chan talk too— about their plans for the next few days and what they think might happen in the movie though it might be a spoiler for the strangers next to them. The movie starts sooner than they expected so they quickly hush themselves and sat back to watch.

Throughout the movie, Felix just watches and eats his candy and popcorn and drinks his soda as he usually would. He shifts uncomfortably a little before the climax in the movie. He doesn't feel _uncomfortable_ but he feels uncomfortable. He glances at his drink nearly empty and realizes that's what's wrong.

”Chan…” He pokes his arm and keeps his voice down. Chan looks at him and says ”Yeah?”

”Can we go back to your place? I have to use the bathroom…”

”Just go here, ” he says stuffing his face with popcorn.

”No I…I can't…”

Chan looks at him and understands but doesn't understand. But he knows the look on Felix’s face means something is wrong, and the tone in his voice worries him.

He nods his head and gets up with Felix to leave. The awkward shifting pass people’s views and brushing against their legs makes Felix more uneasy now. They finally leave the theater and he feels like he can breathe again now.

”So what's wrong with using the bathroom here?” Chan asks still eating as they walk back outside to his car.

”I don't know which bathroom to use, ” Felix answers.

”What do you mean? Just use the mens’ one, ” he says simply.

Felix’s boyfriend is amazing really. He doesn't treat him any different or see him as any less of a man than he is himself. He doesn’t really care about what Felix is or who used to be, he just cares that he’s always okay and feels cared for— which he definitely makes sure of. But sometimes he can be too nonchalant or confused about some things, so Felix tries his best to not keep him in the dark if he can.

“It’s just… I don't really feel safe in the boys’ bathroom…” he tells him in a quiet voice. Chan understands and holds Felix’s hand and walks him outside so he feels alright.

They get in the car and Felix starts to feel worse than before.

”Sorry for ruining our date…”

”What?” Chan starts the car, ”You didn't ruin anything.”

”But I, ” Felix sighs.

”Don't worry about it, Lixie. I care way more about your safety than a movie, you know that.”

”Yeah, I know…”

It's been a few days since their last date. They usually go on dates a lot-- maybe three or four days in a week-- but they’ve both been busy with school and work and other annoying things in their lives. But they somehow still make time. Kinda…

”Ready, Lix?” Chan asks standing by the door fiddling with his keys.

”No~, ” Felix whines laying down on the couch; he already got dressed but still wants to stay in, ”Why can't we just stay here and order and eat and sleep?”

”Because I said so.”

Felix sits up and looks at his boyfriend with a tired expression.

”That’s not a good enough reason.”

”Oh c’mon, it'll be quick, I promise.”

”I want sleep.”

”Okay, ” Chan giggles, ”You can sleep when we get back. And you'll fall faster because you’ll be stuffed.”

Felix gets go but still groans.

”You're so whiny, ” Chan smiles and rubs his back and helps him out the door. 

They eat at an In-N-Out since neither of them have been in a while.

They talk while they wait for their food to arrive. Their drinks come out first. Felix ordered a strawberry milkshake because he didn't think it would make him have to pee but almost through his first one he starts to feel it. But he feels okay.

”I’m gonna go use the bathroom, ” Felix tells Chan taking the last sip of his shake. Chan takes sips of his own strawberry shake and raises an eyebrow.

”You sure?”

”Mhm, ” the younger nods his head.

”Okay, call me if anything happens.”

”Okay, ” Felix says then walks back to the restroom area.

He feels a little nervous seeing that ”Mens” sign beside the door. A tall, black-bearded man walks out as he's about to go in and makes him feel more uneasy. Felix worried that he’d be stopped because he didn't really look like everyone that usually uses this bathroom.

The man saw him walking towards the mens’ room and held the door open for him with a slight smile. A small polite gesture but Felix takes it as an invite and reassurance that he’ll be alright. He thanks the man then walks in.

It’s nearly empty minus a few other guys. One washing his hands and some others at the urinals. Felix feels his throat tightening and it’s getting harder to breathe but he brushes it off and walks to a shall.

He locks the door then pulls his pants down and sits. A train of thousand thoughts and fears run through his mind as he tries to not listen. Before he knows it he's done and nothing has happened. He finishes and walks out to wash his hands.

There's different people in here now than there were when he went it but no one’s staring. No one really cares so it's alright. He feels alright, just alright.

He washes his hands and dries them as he normally would. Then leaves and finds their table again to see the food came and Chan was already munching on a few of his fries.

Felix sits down and taps the older’s hand he rests on the table.

”Hey Channie, guess what, ” Felix says smiling.

”What?”

”I did it.”

”You did what?” Chan smiles back.

”I used the bathroom.”

”That's good, Lixie, ” he praises him, ”I’m proud of you.”

The boy grins proudly at the compliments.

”Did you have any problems?” Chan asks. Felix shakes his head ’no’ still smiling. ”Good, ” Chan feels okay now he’s sure Felix is comfortable. He ruffles his hair and feeds him a few fries.

”Channie?”

”Hm?”

”Why don't boys have couches in their bathroom?”

”Um…”

”The girls have one.”

Chan chuckles. Felix takes a bit of his burger and talks with his mouth full— a trait he picked up from his boyfriend.

”Ah, it's unfair…”

**Author's Note:**

> 19.09.01
> 
> hhh pls leave feedback so ik how everyone likes this.., or doesn’t like this.,, i take constructive criticism...,,, ㅜ-ㅜ
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/priki_sungie)


End file.
